


Give Tsukishima a Break Please

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death Threats, Funny, I hope, M/M, Shovel Talk, Threats, Threats of Violence, he baby, just a tad, little swearing, protect Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Tsukishima and the King start dating. Tsukishima gets the shovel talk way too many times. Someone give him a bit of a break, please.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: One-Shots! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 20
Kudos: 470





	Give Tsukishima a Break Please

When Tsukishima started dating Kageyama, he was (unpleasantly) surprised at how many people came to the King’s defense.

And there was a lot.

It surprisingly started with Miwa - as she was the first to hear about it. The older Kageyama sent the King away to grab something from his room as Miwa brought Tsukishima into the house. The smile she gave promised a lifetime of pain if her brother ever got hurt by him.

Luckily, Miwa didn’t live at home. She went to school in Tokyo, lived in a dorm there, and came around mostly for holidays. So they cuddled in the open often.

Next was a light warning from Yamaguchi, who reminded Tsukishima, “I might be on your side for most things, but Kageyama wouldn’t really understand it if you suddenly hurt him.”

Tsukishima greatly understood the fact that he was the main person to remind Kageyama that he’s loved, one role that he was happy to have - though he wouldn’t admit to it.

The entire team understood, with threats from the idiot trio (Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka), then Suga and Daichi, and small threats from the rest of the second years and Asahi. Even Kiyoko and Yachi offhandedly mentioned that he needed to be careful.

And Tsukishima thought that was it. He was aware his team got attached to the King, mostly because he had been hurt before and was trying to right his wrongs in the way he knew how, but Tsukishima was never aware of the effect Kageyama had  _ on other people _ .

It had started with Miya Atsumu. The Inarizaki setter in front of Tsukishima wore the most dangerous smile when he said, “I’m fond o’ Tobio-Kun y’know?”

“Okay?” Tsukishima responded, cautiously.

“And since I’m fond o’ him, I hope you understan that I won’t mind coming all the way to Miyagi if someone decides to mess with him.”

“Are you threatening me-?”

“Not at all! I just want you to understan me, okay?”

Tsukishima was glad when the other Miya twin dragged him away.

\----------------------------------

The arrival of Sakusa Kiyoomi should have been surprising to Tsukishima, but he luckily got an advanced notice from his boyfriend - well kind of.

Kageyama had told Tsukishima that Sakusa mentioned visiting at some point. When he inquired more, Kageyama just shrugged, saying the older boy had promised to drop in with his boyfriend.

So color Tsukishima surprised when Sakusa Kiyoomi showed up to pick up Miya Atsumu and just stared at Tsukishima.

“I heard about you, you blocked Wakatoshi-Kun.”

“Yeah.”

“That was an amazing feat.”

There was a bit of awkward silence for a few moments as Atsumu was saying bye to Kageyama. 

“I’m not the closest with him, but I understand That you would refrain from hurting him, correct?”

“Or you’ll what?”   
  


“Oh  _ I _ won’t do anything, but I know how to clean any stain.”

Tsukishima didn’t have time to shake himself out of his shock and respond before Sakusa and Atsumu were leaving.

\----------------------------------

Tsukishima watched Hinata meeting up with his new boyfriend, Kunimi. He doesn’t quite understand how someone so loud ended up with someone so quiet, but everyone has their kinks. And he’s not ready for anyone to judge his own.

Before he could follow everyone in, Kindaichi - who had walked Kunimi over and decided to hang out with them - stopped him. And surprise surprise, he started.

“Listen, if you decide to hurt the-”

“If I hurt the King? Is that what you’re saying? If so, I don’t think you should phrase it like that.”

Kindaichi looked shocked, then a tad ashamed, before spitting back, “then shouldn’t you-”

“He knows and understands that I don’t mean it like that. Now continue with the shovel talk so we can get back.”

“How-”

“It feels never ending, and somewhat disturbing with some people.”

There was a beat of silence with Kindaichi staring with wide, confused eyes, and Tsukishima looking tired of everything. Kindaichi shook his head and continued, “Well… he’s learning to be better and I just- I don’t want his efforts to go to waste if someone hurts him, okay?”

“I get it, you care but you don’t want to say it. Can we get inside? It’s a little cold.”

And they did. The arcade they decided to meet up at was a fun, interesting place. And, when Hinata and Kageyama ran off to compete in a basketball game, Kunimi and Tsukishima watched their idiot boyfriends yell at each other.

Somewhere between the second and third game, Kunimi leaned over casually and said, “If you hurt him, they’ll never find your body.”

Tsukishima just nodded his head, “I know.”

\----------------------------------

Tsukishima had just about enough.

They had a lovely walk home, talking about making dinner or ordering out, as they were going to spend the majority of the weekend at Kageyama’s house, as they usually did. Except, when they stepped in, someone was already cooking.

And instead of being surprised, Kageyama just sighed and turned to Tsukishima and said, “I’m so sorry for this.”

Tsukishima had a sneaking suspicion, which got confirmed as he was sitting at Kageyama’s dinner table with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Kageyama and Oikawa were talking much like a mother and son would, questions like “anything interesting at school?” and “how’s volleyball going?” 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was finally taking a seat, having cooked everything they were ready to eat.

“So Tsukishima, you’re the middle blocker, right?”

Tsukishima looked at Iwaizumi, nodded, then caught himself. “Wait, is this,” he gestured to the food, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kageyama talking, “normal for you guys?”

“Sorry I never said anything, I hoped they would wait a while before doing this again.” Kageyama said, genuinely looking sorry.

Tsukishima sighed, looking at his boyfriend, “It’s fine but… why?”

Oikawa nearly screeched, “He doesn’t-”

“Actually Oikawa-San, I want to,” Kageyama interrupted. He took a breath and looked at Tsukishima, “my parents lived in Tokyo for work. I was getting used to it in my first year so Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San would often come over and help.”

Kageyama looked down at his plate, bit his lip, and swallowed before saying, “at the end of my second year, my parents got into a bad crash on their way home for the holidays. Neither survived.” Kageyama looked back up, “Ever since, Oikawa-San and Iwaizumi-San come over occasionally to help me.”

While Oikawa pulled Kageyama into a hug, Iwaizumi stared at Tsukishima with hard eyes, waiting for him to say something wrong. But Tsukishima’s face went soft, “Thank you for telling me Tobio.”

Kageyama just shrugged, as best as he could with Oikawa’s arms wrapped around him, “I figured I would give you a little heads up to the weirder part of my life.”

Tsukishima snorted.

“That brings us to our next topic!” Oikawa dramatically yelled, before settling down with his hands together and a very critical eye placed on Tsukishima.

“What are your intentions with my son?”

Tsukishima laughed as Kageyama groaned. Even Iwaizumi snorted as Oikawa spluttered out, “it’s a serious question.”

When they settled down, Tsukishima smiled, almost fondly, “to remind him he’s doing well in his endeavors in fixing his mistakes and to love him until we’re both well past just dust.”

Kageyama was bright red, Iwaizumi looked content (almost proud) at the answer, and Oikawa had watery eyes and was cooing at it.

Then Tsukishima’s smile turned wicked, “but tonight I plan to-”

Oikawa screamed and threw a couple wadded up napkins at the middle blocker. Iwaizumi was cackling, and Kageyama turned into a tomato with how hard he was blushing.

\----------------------------------

“I love you.”

Kageyama spoke into Tsukishima’s (clothed) chest, but Tsukishima heard it loud and clear, going a little red. One look at Kageyama revealed that he was in a similar state.

“What?” Tsukishima said, surprised into a stupid state.

Kageyama huffed and sat up, looking at Tsukishima. “I love you Kei.”

Tsukishima smiled and brought him down into a gentle kiss. When they separated, Tsukishima smiled, “I love you too, Tobio.”

Wanna join an amazing and supportive [discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) with awesome writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
